Preludio de un amor anunciado
by sacatansacatun
Summary: -Lolicon, estás enfermo. -No, la enferma eres tú. Teru se despierta con fiebre y gripe y Kurosaki tiene que quedarse a cuidarla, cómo acabará todo esto..?
1. Chapter 1

**Dengeki Daisy. ****Preludio de un amor anunciado.  
**

Comentario ''autora'': Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa y espléndida Motomi Kyousuke, bla bla bla...Y por cierto, siento mucho que los títulos de los capítulos no cuadren con lo que hay dentro...no soy buena poniendo nombre a las cosas...xD  
PD: Siento haber hecho el fic tan largo para la cacota que es...esq no sé hacer fics cortos..me es imposible T_T Gomenne~

_-Lolicon, estás enfermo._

_-No, la enferma eres tú._

**Capítulo uno. Fiebre, fiebre everywhere.**

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Más de lo normal. Al levantarme y sentarme en el borde de la cama la cabeza me dio vueltas. Oh oh! Esto me pasa por haberme quedado ayudando a Kurosaki estas dos últimas tardes a hacer sus tareas de conserje, ha hecho demasiado frío...Tengo la gripe.  
Me levanté de la cama y actué como si no me pasara nada, no podía darme el lujo de faltar a clase, tenía un examen de matemáticas y otro de lengua, y siendo una pobre alumna becada, dudo que me dejaran hacerlo más tarde por faltar hoy.  
Desayuné junto a Riko con mi mejor cara, cogí la cartera y me apresuré a salir de casa para que no se diera cuenta de mi estado.  
Al llegar al instituto, me senté en mi pupitré y apollé mi cabea sobre mis manos. Estaba muy cansada y sin energías...  
- Teru, te pasa algo?- Preguntó Kiyoshi.  
- Eh?- Le miré de reojo.- No no, nada, es que he dormido un poco mal...- No me gustaba mentir a mis amigos, pero sabía que si les decía que estaba enferma, me harían ir a casa.  
- Oh, vale...- No lo dijo muy convencido.  
Entre tanto, el profesor entró y empezó la clase. Pasaron las primeras 3 horas, de las cuales una de ellas fue ocupada por el examen de lengua. Quedaba lo peor, matemáticas. Además de encontrarme demasiado mal como para pensar, y que ya de normales no solía pensar, me daba la sensación de que ese examen no me iba a ir lo que se dice bien...Durante la hora del almuerzo me quedé en clase tranquila, intentando comer mi bento, aunque sólo me apetecía el arroz...

*Portazo*

Me giré en la dirección en la que había oído el ruido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y vi la silueta de un malhumorado pelirubio con traje de conserje mirándome con cara de asesino.  
Ups! Se me había pasado...  
El conserje se acercó hasta mi pupitre.  
- Teru, te dije que a cambio de dejarte dormir en mi casa el día que faltó Riko, tú me tendrías que ayudar durante toda esta semana a la hora del almuerzo a podar los árboles del patio, verdad?  
- Sí...  
- Te acuerdas, no?  
- Sí...  
- Entonces, ¿qué narices haces aquí comiendo tu bento tan tranquilamente mientras yo estoy currando allí fuera?- Me decía mientras me daba con el dedo en la frente intentando ser molesto.  
- Lo siento...Ahora voy...  
- Te quiero en 5 minutos abajo, avisada quedas.- Y dicho esto se fue a grandes zancadas.  
Con todo lo de los examenes y la fiebre se me había olvidado por completo esa estúpida promesa. Ajj, lo último que me apetecía en este momento era cortar ramas de árboles, pero si le decía lo que me pasaba, mi adorado Daisy de seguro me enviaría a casa sin dejarme rechistar. Bajé al patio, me puse la gorra y el mono y a continuación subí las escaleras hacia el desdichado árbol que iba a perder los brazos. Mientras cortaba las ramas, fui notando que cada vez estaba más mareada. Notaba todo mi cuerpo pesado y podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón en la cabeza. Esto iba mal, esto iba muy mal, si continuaba así, yo...yo...  
- Teru!  
Escuché a Kurosaki llamándome con una voz de desesperación antes de notar que estaba cayendo al vacío. Me había caído de las escaleras, y ahora mi cabeza iba a impactar contra el duro suelo desde 5 metros de altura. Lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

*Plof*

Eh? Plof? El duro suelo de repente se había convertido en uno mullido. Miré bajo de mí y vi que estaba sentada encima de un mono naranja, y adivinad quién estaba dentro de ese mono naranja, Kurosaki.  
- Ah!- Me aparté de encima suyo lo más rápido que pude.- Lo siento Kurosaki! Estás bien?  
- Ay aysh aysh aysh!- Decía mientras se acariciaba la cabeza y se levantaba del suelo. - Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? Casi te matas!  
- Lo siento Kurosaki, yo...- Estaba empezando a marearme de nuevo.  
De repente sentí que algo me tocaba la frente. Era Kurosaki. Había apartado gentilmente mi pelo de la frente, y depositado en ella la suya, quedando nuestros labios a pocos centímetros, y pudiendo sentir el aliento del otro al respirar.  
- Ku..Ku..Kuro...- No podía articular palabra.  
- Tienes fiebre.  
- Uhmm...- Mentirle no serviría de nada.- Un poco...  
- Un poco?- En ese momento apartó su cara de la mía, y me miró fijamente.- Ya decía yo que tenías la cara muy roja...Pensé que era por el frío, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Dios, qué idiota soy.- Se decía a si mismo mientras se lamentaba.  
- ...Kurosaki?  
- Vale, ahora mismo te llevo a casa.  
- Eh? No!  
- ¿Cómo que no? Tienes mucha fiebre! No pienso dejar que te quedes aquí ni un minuto más!  
- Pero a última hora tengo el examen de matemáticas!  
- Eso es lo que te preocupa?- Lo dijo en tono burlesco.- Tú déjamelo a mí, tendré una charla con el director y verás cómo te va a dejar hacer el examen el día que yo le diga...- Eso lo dijo más en plan amenaza...Daba miedo...  
Dicho esto, me cogió en volandas como a una princesa y me llevó hasta su coche, mientras yo le decía, o más bien le exigía, que me bajara, cosa que el ignoró con facilidad.  
Durante el trayecto del instituto a casa me quedé dormida, lo último que recuerdo es la mano de Kurosaki tocándome la frente repetidamente.

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x.x..x..x..

Muuuchas graaacias por leer~ =3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Amor not found. Error 404**

Me desperté entre un velo de confusión. Me dolía muchísimo la cabeza. Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la pared blanca de una habitación. Me incorporé encima de la cama y miré detenidamente. Estaba en mi antigua habitación en la casa de Kurosaki, es decir, en la habitación de Kurosaki. Al girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda para examinar dicha habitación me percaté de la silueta de un chico sentado en un sillón unipersonal, con la cabeza caída hacia delante, y respirando acompasadamente. Era Kurosaki dormido como un tronco. ¿Habrá estado toda la noche ahí sentado vigilándome? Podría haberme llevado a casa con Riko...  
Mientras pensaba en ello, me levanté de la cama y fui hacia Kurosaki, me paré enfrente de él, y bajé poco a poco mi cuerpo hasta ponerme en cuclillas, para así poder verle bien el rostro, ya que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja. Tenía una cara plenamente pacífica, era tan hermosa aquella imagen...Tan, tan hermosa, que no pude resistir tocarle la cara con la palma de mi mano...Pero justamente por hacer ese absurdo e impulsivo movimiento, perdí el equilibrio y me caí

-Ay!- Grité cuando me dí contra el suelo.

- Eh? Teru?- Dijo Kurosaki algo desorientado.- Qué...qué haces?

-Ah...ah...Sólo quería despertarte para decirte que me iba a casa de Riko, la verdad, no sé que hago aquí...

-Oh. Perdona, claro, que no lo sabes...Cuando te llevaba en coche hasta tu casa, justo nos encontramos con Riko saliendo de su apartamento, se ve que le surgió algo urgente y tuvo que irse por unos días, así que te tuve que llevar a mi casa, porq como comprenderás, no voy a dejar sola a una enana como tú...- Ale, ya estaba chinchando...

- Bueno, pero parece que ya estoy mejor...- Puso su mano en mi frente.

-Mhmm...Todavía tienes fiebre, será mejor que te acuestes unas horas más..

- Pero..

- Ni peros ni peras, a la cama.- Puso una cara completamente seria.

- S-Sí...- Me dirigí a la cama y me metí en ella como él ordenó.- Kurosaki..Qué hora es?

-Las 4 de la tarde, has estado durmiendo 4 horas.

- Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Entender qué?

- ...Tengo hambre.- Estaba algo avergonzada por pedirle comida.

- Tonta, haberlo dicho antes, ahora te traigo algo.- Y dicho esto se fue hacia la cocina.  
Unos 20 minutos después apareció con una bandeja en la que traía un bol de arroz, sopa de miso y medicinas. Me incorporé para comerlo.

- Gracias Kurosaki, perdona las molestias.- Kurosaki me puso la bandeja encima, y cuando intenté coger los cubiertos para comenzar a comer, me di cuenta de que no estaban. - Kurosaki...Te has olvidado los cubier..

- Los tengo aquí.- Dijo mientras mostraba el par de palillos en una de sus manos.

- Ah, gracias.- Cuando alargué la mano para intentar coger los palillos de las suyas, Kurosaki las apartó.- Eh..?- Esq acaso quería molestarme incluso cuando estaba enferma? Ajj...Ojalá te qudes calvo, Kurosaki.

- Yo te daré de comer.- Dijo serio mientras se rascaba la nariz con el dedo índice.

- EEEH?- Exclamé con la poca voz que tenía.- K-Ku..ro...ki..sa..eh?- No es que no quisiera, es simplemente que no esperaba tal gesto de él. Bueno, de él sí, pero de él como Daisy, no de él como Kurosaki.

- Bueno, si no quieres da igual, sólo intentaba ser gentil!- Al verme tan nerviosa él también estaba empezando a a avergonzarse.

- No no! Quiero quiero!- Le dijé yo con demasiado entusiasmo.  
Al final, Kurosaki me acabó dando de comer, pero ninguno de los dos nos mirábamos a la cara, estábamos demasiado avergonzados.

-Ah. Teru, tienes un grano de arroz en la cara.- Antes de que pudiera quitármelo por mis propios medios, Kurosaki alargó la mano, acarició suavemente mi mentón, cogió el grano de arroz y se lo comió. En ese momento, yo no podía verme en ningún espejo, pero puedo afirmar con total seguridad que mi cara estaba roja como un tomate, y la de Kurosaki no andaba lejos. Después de eso, Kurosaki se levantó sin decir una palabra, salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta, y entonces ya desde el otro lado dijo ''Acaba de comer tú y duerme''. ¿Qué? ¿Duerme? ¿Cómo narices quiere que duerma después de lo que acaba de pasar? Que sí, que quizás para otras personas no sea gran cosa...Pero yo estoy absolutamente avergonzada. Al final, simplemente tomé la medicina y me estiré en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Volví a despertarme horas más tarde, o al menos eso parecía, porq ya era de noche. ya me encontraba mucho mejor, ni siquiera me dolía la cabeza. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta de la habitación. Kurosaki estaba sentado en el sofá mirando un monólogo humorístico en la tele. Supuse que habría aun mucha tensión en el ambiente a causa de el numerito de la comida de esta mañana, así que decidí gastarle una pequeña broma para romper el hielo. Me acerqué a él sigilosamente y...

- Buh!- Le grité al oído desde detrás del sofá.

-!- Pegó un saltó del sofá y acabó mirando en mi dirección haciendo la pose de la grulla en plan asesino de Kill Bill.

- Pero q...Pff..pj..PUAHAHAHAHAHA!- No podía parar de reírme. No entendía por qué se había asustado tanto, pero la escena era totalmente graciosa.- HAHAHAHAA...Ku..Kurosaki...Qué haces?- Le pregunté aún entre risas mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

- Esque me has pillado desprevenido! No es que tenga miedo ni nada!- Dijo él muy avergonzado mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá para no tener que dirigirme la mirada.

- Hahaha, vale vale, te creo.- Aun me reía...- Bueno Kurosaki, ya no tengo fiebre, así que me voy a dormir a mí casa y así te dejo la cama para tí.

-NO!- Gritó Kurosaki a la vez que me agarró el brazo.

-Qué te pasa..?- Este conportamiento no era normal.

- Eh? Ah.- Se dio cuenta de que tenía mi brazo cogido y lo soltó.- N-Nada...Pero ya es de noche, será mejor que te quedas aquí.

- Pero si somos vecinos, nadie va a atacarme al ir a casa...- De verdad que estaba muy raro.

- Ya pero...- Parecía que intentara buscar una excusa para que me quedara. Entonces recordé algo.

- Un momento...- Dije para mí misma.

- Eh? Qué?- Dijo Kurosaki intentando disimular.

- Hoy es 31 de Octubre!- Ahá! De ahí venía el comportamiento extraño!

- Eh eh? que dices? 31? eh? y qué? es que es especial por algo ese día?

- Ho ho ho...Así que Halloween te da miedo, eh Kurosaki?- Su punto débil eran los fantasmas, así que en consecuencia, Halloween debía de ser el peor día del año para él.

- N-no me da miedo...

- Venga hombre, si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no te hubiera dicho que no, pero sólo me quedaré si confiesas tus miedos.- Éste era un buen momento para devolverle de una vez todos los malos ratos que me había hecho pasar.

- No tengo miedo, so idiota!- Gritó él enfadado.

- De aaacuueerdooo...Si tú dices que no tienes mieedoo...Pues me vooy...- Dije mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Al llegar a ella, la abrí leeentamente, girando cuidadosamente el pomo...

- Vale vale!- Gritó Kurosaki a la vez que se levantaba en mi dirección y apartaba mi mano del pomo de la puerta. Me giré para mirarle.

- Y bien..?

- Sí...

- Sí...qué?

- Sí que...- Apartó la mirada.- Sí.._.tngo mdo_.- Dijo rápido y muy bajito.

-Eh..? No te oigo, lo puedes decir un poco más alto?

- Argh! Mañana por la mañana te vas a enterar! Esto es chantaje emocional!

- Aun no te he oído decir lo que quiero que digas...- Era super divertido hacerle enfadar.

- T..Tengo...Tengo...- Hizo una pausa, se mordió el labio inferior y lo soltó.- TENGO MIEDO, VALE? Los fantasmas, zombies, vampiros, brujas, espectros, hombres lobo, demonios, shinigamis...todos! Me dan miedo! Así que por favor Teru, quédate!

- Pffff...- Intentaba aguantarme la risa, pero costaba mucho.- Vale, me qudaré.- Le dije con una amplia sonrisa. Y dicho esto, ambos nos encaminamos hacia el sofá.

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x.x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..

Gracias por leer! =3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Love is in the air...**

Los dos, sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, mirábamos el monólogo de la tele sin realmente verlo. Estábamos a unos 15 centímetros el uno de otro, y yo notaba la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente... Unos 20 minutos después el programa de monólogos acabó, y empezó una película bélica sobre la primera guerra mundial.  
- Oh!- Grité yo cuando empezó la película.- Esto lo he estudiado yo!  
- Pues claro que lo has estudiado, es la primera guerra mundial...- Dijo él en tono cansino.  
- Oye, si te aburre estar conmigo me voy, ahí te quedas tú y tus fantasmas...- Dije yo con el mismo tono, aunque por dentro esa contestación me había dolido.  
-...Perdona. Esque estoy algo tenso por...Ser el día que es. Y además me duele un poco el cuello.  
- ¿El cuello? ¿De trabajar?  
- Algo así...Da igual, mira la peli.  
- Oh no...Es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Te duele porque me caí encima tuyo esta mañana...- Ahora me sentía la mar de culpable.- Déjame que te lo mire!- Acerqué mi cara a la suya, mi frente estaba cerca de sus labios, y yo examinaba su cuello con la mirada.  
- Teru, no es nada, y además, sólo eres estudiante de bachillerato, no tienes ni idea de medicina, cerbicales o anatomía.- Su aliento me rozaba la frente cuando hablaba.  
- Cállate! Hice un cursillo de primeros auxilios el verano pasado, y me enseñaron a dar masajes en contracturas, siéntate mirando para allí.- Le dije a la vez que señalaba hacia la terraza.  
-¿Para..?  
- Hacerte un masaje.  
- Tú?- Me pareció ver que se estaba poniendo nervioso. Supongo que no se debía de fiar de mí y mis habilidades como fisioterapeuta amateur...  
- Tranquilo, de verdad, sé darlos, no te dejaré peor...Como mucho calvo.- Le dije mientras me reía y me colocaba en el sofá para darle el masaje.- Venga, mira para allí.  
- Mhmm...- Me miró durante unos segundos con cara dudosa y finalmente se colocó en la posición que le pedía.- No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar...  
- Eh?- Qué quería decir?  
- Nada. ¿Vas a arreglarme el cuello o no criada?  
- Serás mandón!  
Empecé a darle el masaje en el cuello tal y como me habían enseñado, Kurosaki estaba muy tenso, muchísimo.  
- Kurosaki, relájate, estás super tenso...  
- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar.  
- No te haré daño en el cuello, en serio...¿Tan poco confías en mí?  
- No es eso Teru...Lo que pasa es q...  
- Ya sé!- Le corté yo a mitad de frase.- Me enseñaron que masajear por la zona de las orejas relajaba un montón!  
- Que qué? No no no, las orejas no Teru!- Intentaba girarse para que no llegara a masajearle las orejas, pero yo ya empecé.  
- Ves? Ya se te nota menos tenso.- Dije yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
- T...Teru...- Le temblaba la voz.- Para..Pa...ra...- Justo en ese momento, se giró, me cogió por las muñecas y me tiro encima del sofá, con el encima. Colocó sus labios rozando mi cuello.  
- Ku...Kurosaki..?- Esta asustada, y a la vez emocionoda y nerviosa, muy muy nerviosa.  
-...- Se quedó completamente quieto durante unos segundos, hasta que al final, sin apartar sus labios de mi cuello, pero soltando mis muñecas, dijo - Lo siento...No sé qué...Bueno, sí que lo sé...-Se incorporó y se sentó en una punta del sofá mirando hacia la terraza, en dirección contraria a la mía.- Perdona, vete a tu casa si quieres, lo siento mucho.  
No sabía qué decir. Cuando se tiró encima mío, al principio tuve algo de miedo, pero acto seguido deseé que pasara algo más, y cuando finalmente se apartó, me sentí desilusionada. Decidí acercarme a él, no podía dejar esto tal y como estaba e irme.  
- Mhmm...- Empecé, aunque no estaba segura de qué decir.- Lo siento.- Se giró rápidamente para mirarme con cara de incredulidad.  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Soy yo el que...  
- Porque de algún modo, creo que ha sido culpa mía, verdad?- Empecé a colocarme el pelo repetidamente detrás de la oreja a causa de un tic nervioso.-Eres un hombre...Y sé que tenéis unas necesidades...mhmm...- Estaba empezando a sonrojarme muchísimo, hablar de esto me era muy incómodo.  
- Teru.- Se acercó a mí y me agarró la mano que se encontraba moviéndose repetidamente tras mi oreja con las suyas.- No es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que...Tú...- Kurosaki cada vez estaba más y más cerca, nuestras narices casi se tocaban, mi respiración empezaba a ser irreguar y los oídos me pitaban. Entonces esuché una puerta abrirse, la puerta del piso de Kurosaki.  
-...¿Pero qué..?- Dijo una voz de mujer. Kurosaki me soltó la mano de inmediato y se levantó de golpe con cara de espanto.  
- Riko, no hacíamos nada! Ehh..yo...eeh...- Se quedó un momento pensativo y miró a Riko.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- He pillado gripe o algo, y me he tenido que volver a casa.- Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a nosotros y se sentaba en el sofá junto a mí.- Teru, no sé qué narices haces en el piso de Kurosaki a estas horas, pero al llegar a casa y no verte, te llamé y no contestaste.  
- Tengo el móvil en la habitación de Kurosaki...No lo habré escuchado, perdona.  
- ...- A Riko se la veía muy hecha polvo, pero aún así miraba a Kurosaki con cara de querer matarlo.- ¿Se puede saber qué narices habéis hecho y que estabais haciendo?  
- Nada Riko nada! de verdad!- Decía Kurosaki mirándola con espanto.  
- Teru- me llamó Riko.- sal de aquí, ve a casa, ahora voy yo.  
- Eh? mhmm...va...vale.- Dije mientras cogía las llaves que ella me estaba dando. Fuí a la habitación de Kurosaki, cogí el móvil y la cartera y mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta escuchaba discutir a Riko y Kurosaki. Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché el último intercambio de palabras entre esos dos.  
- Lolicon, estás enfermo! - Le dijo Riko con voz ronca a causa de la gripe.  
- No, la enferma eres tú! - Le respondió él cabreado pero precavido.

Acto seguido cerré la puerta tras de mí, riéndome para mis adentros.

..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..

Muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado al final de esta historia tan poco productiva xD Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic, ni que sea cortito y algo estúpido, de Dengeki Daisy =3


End file.
